Where does the game stop?
by MissKaraB
Summary: When something that should have been a simple bet to get with some girl, what happens when the line between a game and love stop, and Jon starts to feel for the fiesty diva who associates herself with next to no one? Will she stay un reachable?
1. The game is set

Chapter 1  
The game is set

* * *

The OC is Cheryl Cole, and that's how I see her in the story.

* * *

"Hey! Watch it" Some girl said as she bumped into me.  
"What the..?" I didn't get to finish as I was cut off by Colby.  
"Don't. Just, leave her be"  
"Why?" I questioned.  
"You don't wanna know, man" He responded.  
"Yeah, I think I do"  
"Okay, okay. You just don't wanna go near her, she's like your character, but in real life. She's like the snow queen, bro. You let her do whatever she needs, it's so much easier that way"  
"I feel a story" I said as we turned a corner.  
"It's not exactly a story... more an incident. Basically, some guy tried grope or something and she really just broke his nose and kicked him in his balls".  
"Wow..."  
"And she has not dated one guy from here" He said in astonishment.  
"Maybe she has someone?" I asked as we stopped outside the locker room.

"She doesn't, she told Layla. Come to think of it... Layla is the only person she talks to. She's ice cold to everyone else"

* * *

I had just finished getting ready for the show when Nick, or Dolph came bursting in through the door with a grimace on his face.  
There must have been a joke I was missing out on because everyone either had a smirk or was laughing.  
"I'm clearly missing out on something..?"  
"Oh, just Nick here thought he could melt the ice Queen's cold, cold heart" Orton said, answering my question.  
"Why do you even try?" Joe asked.  
"She's a hot piece of ass, what can I say?" He said, shrugging.  
"But she's dangerous, you're a fucking retard for even trying to get with her" Phil said, giving his two cents.  
"She's only a girl, she has a weakness. Every girl does" I said.  
"You won't be able to get her, if I can't, you have no chance" If someone challenges me, I sure as hell rise to it.  
"What makes you say that?" I asked, getting up in his face.  
"A bet, guys. We all chip in. If he loses, we get to keep our money... if he wins, which I highly doubt, he gets to keep the money and he gets some" Colby stood up saying.  
"I'm in!" Nick quickly said.  
"So am I... how much is everyone contributing?" I asked, if I was going to waste my time with this chick, I better be getting something good.  
"10 Dollars each" Someone said.  
"Fuck off, I only get 100 dollars then. Up it to 50 dollars each and we're talking". They all hesitantly agreed to my rules.

* * *

Ever since I watched '10 Things I hate about you' I've been inspired to do this story. I will definitely try my best and I will finish it!  
I will try my best to update regularly, but school. -_-  
Follow and comment!

* * *

"I didn't get caught up in the money! I..I...I got caught up in you"


	2. You know nothing

Chapter 2  
You know nothing..

SmackDown had been over for a while and I was getting pissed off with all the guys bugging me. I wasn't sure how I was going to go around this, but I was sure as hell getting that money.  
"Bro, you better hurry up" Joe was also bugging me in this. But he didn't bet, he was more in it for the entertainment and the possibility of me getting my assed kicked. By a girl too.  
"Okay, okay... where is she?"  
"My guess is beating the crap out of some guy trying to peep in the Diva's locker room".  
I sighed before getting up, I could hear him chuckling at this.

It didn't take long for me to find the Diva's locker room. Lo and behold Joe was kinda right. She just slapped one of the security guards.

"Hey... hey, what's going on?" I asked, separating the two.  
"This repulsive individual thought it is highly appropriate to watch me get un dressed" She said in a voice that even I got chills.  
"I wasn't I looked to see if anybody was in there!"  
"Bullshit, checking is really poking your head through the door and not taking it out, uh huh!"  
"Look, apologise and be done with it" I said to the guy.  
"No! I didn't do anything wrong!" I pushed the guy aside "Ya' know... Dean Ambrose isn't a character, he's a reality, so unless you want to poke the monster some more, I _suggest_ you apologise..."  
It seemed to scare the guy, which made me chuckle. As soon as he did, he scurried off like a little rat.  
"So, girly? You okay?"  
"I have a name and yes..." Was all she said before she disappeared into the Diva's locker room.

"This is going to be a lot harder than I thought" I whispered to myself. But what can I say? I like a challenge.

* * *

We all had an off day, but we all had to stay at the hotel so we could all be a the next location for a house show tomorrow. I was determined to get that money, even if it meant I got a little beat up in the process.

Fortunately, I got her room number and I planned on going to 'romance' her a little.

"You're not serious are you?" Colby asked, still slightly shocked I was going along with this.  
"Yeah, I'm not wasting any time if I get 500 dollars at the end of it".  
"You are insane"  
"It's called speeding things along" I said before I got my jacket and left for her room. It didn't take long, hers was only a few doors down, and as soon as I left I was knocking on her door.  
She only took probably a minute when she opened the door and I have to say, she did look surprisingly good for just waking up.  
"Oh, joy. I have a stalker" She said as she rolled her eyes at me.  
"No, just someone who wants to spend some time with you. Is that such a crime?"  
"In my world, yes"  
"In my world" I started as I leant in closer to her "It's quite special" I finished as I pushed some stray hair out of her face.  
"Like I could care" She retorted and pushed my hand away from her. She's going to be a fun challenge I expect.

Suddenly, Nick came up to us.  
"Oh yeah, you have competition Jon boy. Oh hey babe" He said as he leant one arm on the door frame like a typical douche would.  
"Do you even know my name?"  
"Of course hon'" I don't think I was the only one who knew he didn't.  
"Doubtful, quite doubtful" She said as she slammed the door right in his face.  
"You damn bitch!" He said walking off. I couldn't help but laugh at this chick.  
"Oopsy daisies!" She said before she close the door. I was going to get her, if it was the last thing I did.

* * *

I was sitting in some small cafe with some of the guys.  
"When I set a bet, I don't like waiting around..." Orton said as he tapped his watch.  
"I'm working on her... have you seen how difficult she is. Besides... who says there's a time limit?"  
"Well... there's the SummerSlam party coming up. If you get her to go with you, you get 400 dollars. If you can keep a relationship with her, you get the full 500?" He smirked, probably thinking I wasn't going to agree to it.  
"Okay, I'm in"  
"You better put your money where your mouth is Good" Orton said as he pointed to the door. And of course it was her coming in.  
"Wait... what's her name?"

I walked up behind her and tapped her.  
She didn't turn around, she just stood there and said "Excuse me?"  
"Hey Rhiannon"  
"How do you know my name?" She asked as she raised her eyebrow in confusion.  
I leant down to her and said "I know a lot more than you think..." before walking back to my table.  
"Think what you want Good" Was all I heard her shout out before I got back to talking with the guys.

* * *

"I didn't get caught up in the money! I..I...I got caught up in you"

Comment and follow! I should be updating later.


	3. An introduction to a complex girl

Chapter 3  
An introduction to a complex girl

Seth

"Hey! Layla, wait up" I called out, running up to her.  
"Hey Colby, what's up?"  
"Call me up front, but I was wondering if you could help me find out any info on Rhiannon?"  
She scratched her neck and a look of surprise came across her face.  
"Oh, uhm... I don't know, why?"  
"One of my friends has a b-liking towards her" I quickly covered up my mistake.  
She knew I was going to say something else.  
"She won't go for him, I know it".  
"Please? They'd be perfect... please?" I begged.  
"I...look, I don't think I can". Since she's not going for it the easy way, it looks as if I'm going to have to guilt trip her into doing it.  
"Don't you want your friend to be happy? Maybe he's the right guy. You don't want to keep her from that, do you?. A sneaky smile appeared upon her lips in an instant.  
"You don't think I'm stupid? Do you? I know you're trying to guilt trip me... but, I guess I could for you.."

I walked up next to her, it was slightly awkward since I didn't socialise with her and her friends. Luckily it didn't take too long to get to the car.

"So, how long have you and Rhiannon been friends?"  
"Since she was in NXT. I can remember the time I was down there to face Aksana, and I felt sorry for her being there on her own. It took a little persuading, but I managed to get a few sentences and a number from her" She replied, eyes still on the road.  
"So, she's always been intimidating to people?"  
"I wouldn't say intimidating... more... slightly aggressive".  
"Has she always been like that?"  
"Apparently she was well liked and quite sociable, but she just rejected it I guess. Since then, she's been this _relentless monster who everybody fears_" She said in a sarcastic voice.

"Heh... interesting.."

* * *

Layla and I were now in the hotel room she and Rhiannon shared.

"So, what kind of stuff does she like?"  
"From the top of my head... humorous or slightly lovey dovey movies, European music and she adores to dance. That's only what I know. She's a closed off person" She said as she looked through Rhiannon's bags.  
"So... she's not as badass as she makes out?"  
"Kind of, I mean, she is... but she's not really. You probably don't understand".  
"It's like a front?"  
"Well... yeah.. Okay, here are some things telling you where and when she'll be, some documents and some books. This should be enough".  
"Thanks Lay" I said as I hugged her.

"No problem, see you Colby" She said with a smile before closing the door. She has a nice smile.

* * *

Jon and I decided we'd meet at some bar and I'd give him the things I got.

"Well, well, well. Look who decided to show up"  
"What can I say? Getting information on this complex girl is time consuming".  
"Yeah, yeah, okay. What have you got for me?" He said after taking a mouthful of the drink.  
"Well, she's closed up for a reason, she likes dance and little cute cafes and a whole other stuff, which I have in paper form and as evidence. Here you go you stalker" I joked.  
"You're an idiot, man. But a clever one, so you go one more day of living".  
"Yeah yeah, have fun. I'm going to go now".

Jon

I was in the middle of reading the sheet Colby gave me when I saw her a Layla come in.  
They didn't bother with the drink, they just started dancing. Rhi was slightly appealing to my eyes in that moment. To see her happy and carefree.

What have I got myself into?

* * *

"I didn't get caught up in the money! I..I...I got caught up in you"


	4. A change in relationships

_Where does the game stop?_

_Chapter 4_

Rhiannon

I was dancing with Layla, it has been a while since I have came out for a night out with Layla, it has been just short of forever since I had spent time with other divas, but they're just backstabbing bitches who'd rather argue over who spilt a smudge of lip gloss on their friend's dress.

Currently, I had been starting to get a little hot and told Layla I was going to the bar to get myself a bottle of water.

Not long in my short walk, I had saw the one person I wished I hadn't. Jonathan Good.

Hastily, I made myself over to him.

"If I'm correct in you asking me out to the party the Bellas are throwing, you're wasting your time".

"Wait? What?" He asked bemused.

"The party? The one the Bellas are inviting everyone to?"

"Oh, that. Look, I only wanted a drink, you're kinda ruining this for me"

I was taken back, I have no idea where this attitude had come from, nor was I interested in finding out.

"So, you have ditched them scruffy bars, huh?" I asked.

"Oh, yeah. They just were the same everywhere"

"In exchange for clubs where you never know who may want to rub themselves up against you?"

"It's more fun that way" He said as he got up from his seat and over looked the crowd. I made sure to follow him so I didn't lose him. "So, are you up for that party?".

I scoffed and made my way back to Layla, but not before shouting a "No!" to him.

"So is that a no?".

"No!" I shouted back to him.

"I'll see you at 9 then!" Was the last thing I heard from him.

* * *

Layla and I were just finishing getting ready, I have no idea why I event agreed to go with her, but if it makes her happy.

"Oh" Layla breathed out.

"What?" I asked.

"Have you not seen yourself!?" she turned me to look at my reflection in the bathroom mirror.

"What?"

"Are yo- one second" She said after being interrupted by the door being knocked on.

"No, I'll get it" I said, walking out of the bathroom and to the door.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, narrowing my eyes.

"Remember? I said I'd pick you up at 9".

"Oh, uhm, yeah" I said, confused to why he actually came here.

* * *

We got to a medium sized house, which was blasting with loud music. I knew that there was going to be a load of people, probably most of that house will contain people I hate.

Reluctantly, I made my way up to the house with Dean, Layla and Seth. Apparently Roman couldn't wait, so he left without them.

Layla and Seth head to what looks like the living room, I honestly think there's something brewing between them, it's cute. Maybe if she finds a good guy, then there will be hope for me, but that is probably a long way off.

Dean and I are walking around, none of us have said a word since the hotel, and I was itching to get out of here.

We hadn't been walking long, and some random girl threw herself on him saying "kiss me", I left before I saw anything. He probably didn't even notice I left.

Bored out of my mind, all I could do was just look around and do nothing apart from watch people have the time of their lives. I was like that once. Once.

"Hey Rhi Rhi" Nick said in his annoyingly smug voice.

"What do you want, idiot?"

"Oh, just to spend some time with my favourite lady"

"I can see your roots showing!" I said before sending him a sarcastic smile.

"How about later, I get you alone?"

"Stay away from me" I said, with a sneer appearing on my face.

A random person shouted "fight!" and nearly the whole room ran to the cause of the disturbance.

* * *

After a few, or a lot, of shots I was buzzing. I couldn't care less about anything or anyone. There was another drink in my hand, but someone took it away.

I turned to see Jon.

"Hey!" I slurred slightly.

"I think you have had enough"

"No I haven't"

Jon

"Jon, hey! How did you get her to do this?"

"Do what?" I think he was also a bit tipsy.

"To not act like a cold hearted bitch! Oh my God, go Rhi!" He shouted before going to the front of the crowd.

I followed him to see Rhiannon on a table dancing. To be honest, even though she was drunk while dancing, she looked great.

This probably carried on for about two minutes before she jumped and hit her head, luckily I was in the right place to catch her.

"Hey, are you okay?" She looked up at me with her big, blue eyes and said "Yeah". Slowly, I let go and she fell again, and again I caught her.

It was best to take her outside, so I helped her off the table and took her out there for some fresh air.

* * *

Layla

This night had been a great one so far, Colby and I had learnt so much about each other. This smile hadn't left my face all night, I cannot believe I never took the chance to talk to him.

"I can't believe that!" I said, laughing.

"I know, he still expects me to pay him!" Colby replied.

"This has been a great night, I'm surprised I had this much fun"

"What do you mean?"

"Usually I go home bored because Rhi didn't come to one with me"

"You got me now, we can be party buddies?" He asked as we made our way to his car.

"That sounds great!" I said, giggling a little.

There was no sign of Jon or Rhi, I just assume they went back to our hotel, but even if she was drunk, she'd always find her own way home...

"Hey, do you know where Rhi or Jon are?" I asked..

* * *

Jon

I was driving her home and surprisingly she was quite chatty and alert. I have to say that I like her better like this, her happiness is nice. I know there's more to her than meets the eye.

"I always wanted to be a wrestler, my parents loved that!"

"Rebel, huh?" I asked, chuckling slightly.

"It was the only way they noticed me, being in a house with 4 brothers wasn't the best thing for a girl who was naturally quiet"

"Then why do you act the way you do?"

"I realised attention wasn't the thing I wanted, attention sometimes come with people who are just bad" She said, her voice slightly cracking towards the end. She turned her head away from me.

"Hey, look at me.." I said, gently turning her head to me.

She was leaning in, but something inside of me wouldn't let her kiss me, she was drunk, I couldn't take advantage of her.

"You have an early day tomorrow, you better get some sleep".

The look on her face said everything, she was hurt and embarrassed and she probably will never talk to me again.

I can't care about that, it's the money. _The money_.


End file.
